Cape of Storms
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Talvez seja a única pessoa com quem eu queira algum tipo de reconciliação e dizer adeus da maneira certa. - SPOILER DO 5x17 - Dean's POV - Challenge NFF - Para Amandita TC, pela paciência comigo e carinho. Não Slash


**Cape of Storm**

**ShiryuForever94**

Fandom: Supernatural

Categoria: General, **SPOILER do 5x17**, Songfic (The Cape of Storms - Hyde), POV (Dean Winchester), Challenge Need for Fic (Reconciliação)

Advertências: Sofrimento emocional

Classificação: PG-13

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Talvez seja a única pessoa com quem eu queira algum tipo de reconciliação e dizer adeus da maneira certa.

Disclaimer: Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.

**Cape of Storm**

**ShiryuForever94**

**Dean's POV**

_So where do I sail?_

_Então onde eu velejo agora?_

_A ship losing control_

_Um navio perdendo o controle_

_My cries swallowed up,_

_Minhas lágrimas engolidas,_

_Lost in the raging sea_

_Perdidas no mar furioso_

_oOo_

Penso aonde ir. Tento não pensar ao mesmo tempo.

Não há tantas opções assim, aliás eu creio que não há nenhuma opção.

Preciso acertar as coisas com alguém. Dizer o que não disse.

Dirijo por horas que parecem nunca passar. A casa não é a mesma. Ela se mudou.

Pena que eu não possa me mudar. Desse mundo.

Bato à porta e vejo o assombro nos olhos escuros dela.

Ela continua bonita como eu me lembrava, dou um sorriso. Na verdade não é bem meu melhor sorriso, mas esses tempos de apocalipse não me deixaram escolha.

_So where has love gone?_

_Então para onde foi o amor?_

_Will I ever reach it?_

_Irei um dia alcançá-lo?_

_The cape of Storms echoes the pain I feel inside_

_O cabo das tempestades ecoa a dor que eu sinto dentro de mim_

_oOo_

Pergunto de Ben. Não me interessa se ela já afirmou que ele não é meu filho. Foi o mais próximo de pai que já me senti. E eu talvez fosse um bom pai. Se eu tivesse uma vida pela frente. O garoto está jogando baseball, talvez seja melhor assim.

Elogio a casa, mas ela me conhece muito bem. Ela me diz que eu não vim falar da mobília e pergunta se tudo está bem. Eu hesito um pouco antes de dizer que não. Não está tudo bem.

Passa tanta coisa em minha cabeça e me vejo confuso com o que vim fazer aqui. Não consigo encará-la por momentos e finalmente tomo coragem para dizer que sei como isso vai acabar.

Não tenho ilusões, faz muito tempo que já não as tenho. É meu jeito de dizer a ela que esta é nossa última conversa. Será nosso adeus.

_You'll never notice_

_Você nunca observará_

_The colour of sin_

_A cor do pecado_

_Just as the storm clouds close in_

_Do mesmo modo que as nuvens da tempestades fecham o céu_

_It's dark_

_É escuro_

_oOo_

Talvez seja a única pessoa com quem eu queira algum tipo de reconciliação e dizer adeus da maneira certa.

Eu pensei que seria mais fácil. Não é.

Dessa vez não há como eu deixar de dizer a ela que todas as vezes que me imaginei feliz, foi com ela. E digo.

- "Quando me imagino feliz, é com você." As palavras saem, com um tom emocionado que me faz sentir ainda mais frágil. Eu soluço, como um idiota.

Eu, ela e Ben. Um sonho impossível e eu a deixo constrangida. Tento me afastar emocionalmente enquanto quero desesperadamente ficar. Sei o que vim fazer aqui e ao mesmo tempo gostaria de não ter que passar por isso.

_Here in the shadows_

_Aqui nas sombras_

_I am pursued_

_Eu sou perseguido_

_Until the ends of the earth_

_Até os confins da terra_

_Embraced_

_Aprisionado_

_oOo_

Mas nunca foi lá minha escolha, nada disso foi. E preciso finalmente encarar que não há mais nada para mim. Fico emocionado feito um idiota e agradeço a quem quer que seja que ela me compreende.

Sou convidado para tomar uma cerveja e eu adoraria, realmente adoraria, mas sei que não posso. Eu preciso partir.

Ela é sensível o suficiente para querer me impedir e Lisa não quer me deixar ir, pois despejei uma carga imensa nos ombros dela. Eu sei que não vai ser fácil e que estou exigindo muito dela. Eu sei disso.

Talvez porque eu esteja exigindo tudo de mim. Eu sei o que é preciso fazer, não que seja o que eu quero fazer.

Eu me desculpo por que eu não tenho escolha e ela tenta me dar alguma. Ela realmente tenta, mas não há como.

- "Eu não tenho escolha."

- "Tem sim. Você pode entrar, pegar uma cerveja e conversamos."

_The ghost ship wanders far_

_O navio fantasma vaga longe_

_For there is no guiding star_

_Para que não haja estrela guia_

_And this treasure has no meaning anymore _

_E esse tesouro não tem mais significado_

_oOo_

Há agonia nos olhos dela, uma apreensão que me lembra o medo que ela deve estar sentindo, pois ela não é igual a qualquer outra, ela sempre foi sensível e especial para mim. Eu não posso deixar que ela pense que não é tão grave.

Porque é muito grave...

Tenho em minha mente que é a última vez que irei vê-la. Sei que é. Preciso deixar isso bem claro, para ela, pois para mim não há mais dúvida sobre serem meus últimos dias...

- "Lis, espere um pouco." E dizer isso segurando-a pelo braço me custou uma boa dose de coragem. Ou acham que destruir sonhos e falar de dias horríveis seja algo que eu adore fazer?

Eu a aviso.

- "As coisas vão ficar realmente ruins." Se ela soubesse o quanto ruim quer dizer em meu modo de vida...

_So where do I sail?_

_Então onde eu velejo agora?_

_A ship losing control_

_Um navio perdendo o controle_

_My cries swallowed up,_

_Minhas lágrimas engolidas,_

_Lost in the raging sea_

_Perdidas no mar furioso_

_oOo_

- "De que maneira? Ruins do seu jeito?"

Eu disse que ela me compreendia, não disse. Ela sabe...

- "Pior. Nos próximos dias, verá coisas malucas, realmente assustadoras, na televisão. Mas eu não quero que você se preocupe, pois eu farei alguns arranjos para você e o Ben." Penso rapidamente que não poderei fazer muita coisa por mais ninguém. Meu irmão é o receptáculo de Lúcifer, eu não creio que possa fazer nada por ele. Isso dói.

A expressão de Lisa é de assombro. Eu gostaria muito de poder poupar qualquer sofrimento a ela, mas parece que ultimamente minha vida é uma maldição para mim e para quem eu amo, ou com quem me importo.

- "Arranjos?"

- "Não importa o que aconteça, ficarão bem." Eu preciso acreditar nisso, que meu último sacrifício vá servir de algo. Eu consegui deixá-la apavorada. Não era minha intenção.

_So where has love gone?_

_Então para onde foi o amor?_

_Will I ever reach it?_

_Irei um dia alcançá-lo?_

_The cape of Storms echoes the pain I feel inside_

_O cabo das tempestades ecoa a dor que eu sinto dentro de mim_

_oOo_

- "Como assim? Do que está falando?"

Eu nem titubeio para responder. Está tudo tão certo e arranjado em minha mente agora.

- "As pessoas que me querem não me terá sem antes me conceder algumas coisas." Decididamente eu a fiz temer. Se até eu estou com medo, apesar de resoluto, por que ela não estaria? Posso ver que ela se importa. Não me enganei. Lisa é uma grande mulher. Talvez pudéssemos ter sido um casal.

- "O que quer que esteja pensando fazer, não faça.

A voz de Lisa contém um apelo que me faz entender que ela é realmente muito especial. Eu não posso dizer a ela o que vou fazer e ela é inteligente o suficiente para já ter entendido isso. Minha resposta é simples, mas verdadeira.

- "Eu preciso."

O olhar de Lisa está cheio de agonia. Está cheio de um sentimento que eu adoraria ter tempo e vida para cultivar. Há algo tão triste e feliz neste momento.

_A moment of pleasure_

_Um momento de prazer,_

_You are fullfilled_

_Você está realizando_

_But every dream has its time_

_Mas todo sonho tem seu tempo_

_To die_

_Para morrer_

_oOo_

Tristeza porque é minha reconciliação com ela, após termos deixado um ao outro. E alegria porque eu não me enganei e ela é especial no meu coração e eu sei, agora com total certeza, que sou especial no coração dela. Seguro nas pequenas mãos dela, olho dentro dos olhos dela.

- "Fique uma hora apenas?"

A voz de Lisa. O olhar, o jeito com que ela apenas segura minhas mãos. Sinto-me melhor, apesar de tudo. Ela fala que eu poderia ver o Ben.

Se há algo que pode me deixar completamente sem chão é ver novamente aquele moleque! Eu sei que devo ir. Sei muito bem que não terei forças de fazer o que devo se me envolver mais.

_You know completely_

_Você conhece completamente_

_The taste of sin_

_O gosto do pecado_

_Melting sweet in your mouth_

_Derretendo doce na sua boca_

_Like chocolate_

_Como chocolate_

_oOo_

Aproximo-me dela e a beijo docemente. Hora de me despedir. Eu vejo a lágrima na face que pode até não ser a mais bonita do mundo, mas que hoje e agora é a mais bela do mundo, para mim.

- "Adeus, Lisa." Eu me afasto, sem mais nenhum contato visual, não vou conseguir. Simplesmente dou as costas a tudo que poderia ser, mas meu coração está um pouco melhor. Assuntos pendentes?

Não mais.

Ando até o carro sentindo o olhar dela sobre mim. Eu realmente poderia ficar mais um pouco... Só que eu sei que não devo, não posso e não vou.

Todos possuem algo a fazer, incluindo eu. Sam fez o que era preciso, embora muitas vezes ele tenha fugido.

Eu creio que compreendo melhor meu irmão. É tão mais fácil se sacrificar por alguém tendo a crença de que aquilo vai adiantar do que enfrentar o fato de que seu sacrifício não vale nada...

_The ghost ship wanders far_

_O navio fantasma vaga longe_

_For there is no guiding star_

_Para que não haja estrela guia_

_And this treasure has no meaning anymore _

_E esse tesouro não tem mais significado_

_oOo_

Mas, talvez, apenas talvez, dessa vez eu possa fazer algo além de ir para o inferno por Sam. Talvez dessa vez eu possa apenas adentrar um imenso vazio e deixar que Michael resolva tudo.

Estou estranhamente em paz, talvez anestesiado. Na verdade, não acredito que pretendo fazer o que sei que vou fazer. Não há muito mais tempo antes de todo o fim, então é melhor eu não pensar tanto.

_Will this be my fate?_

_Vai ser este meu destino?_

_So where do I sail?_

_Então onde eu velejo agora?_

_A ship losing control_

_Um navio perdendo o controle_

_My cries swallowed up,_

_Minhas lágrimas engolidas,_

_Lost in the raging sea_

_Perdidas no mar furioso_

_So where has love gone?_

_Então para onde foi o amor?_

_Will I ever reach it?_

_Irei um dia alcançá-lo?_

_The cape of Storms echoes the pain I feel inside_

_O cabo das tempestades ecoa a dor que eu sinto dentro de mim_

_

* * *

_

Nota: Essa música é tremendamente forte e especial para mim, por causa de Akane. Então, eu a usei numa fanfic mais sofrida e bonita, sim, bonita, pois é um sentimento que Dean me passa: total abandono quando sente algo por alguém. Espero que curtam e, reviews nao seriam ruins... Eu fiz a fic com a mão engessada, sentindo dor, mas precisava fazer...


End file.
